Breakfast Date
by 88Ashley88
Summary: Being a little late for work never hurt anyone. One Shot


**Just a little one shot. Hope you like it.**

 **00000000**

A long, lightly tanned naked leg dangled from under the bedcovers. The owner of that leg, her dirty blonde hair scattered wildly across the white pillow, lay nestled in the tattered whisperings of last night's dreams.

She rolled over, trying to push away the insipid awareness of daylight that comes after a long happy slumber. She didn't want the day to start yet… not when the warmth of the soft king-sized bed and even warmer hardness of the body next to hers beckoned her to stay buried under the comforters and tucked away from the rest of the world. Her long slender fingers snaked out from under the pillow. Although the texture of his skin and the feel of his chest were etched on her memory forever, the need for her to remind herself was overpowering.

She could smell him already. Catching it more firmly to her, she buried her face in the pillow, rolling to her belly and sliding her arm across his lean waist. The other shapely leg draped intimately over his hip, brushing dangerously close to his morning erection. Well, if she was going to have to be awake, she might as well make the most of her time.

She grinned to herself as he stirred slightly under the weight of her arm. His face, relaxed and boyish in sleep, turned toward her, his dark hair tousled and soft as it whispered against her cheek. His eyes were still closed, but she could read the warm pleasure that washed over his face as her fingers slid slowly down his belly, tangling momentarily in the narrow line of hair that trailed to where her knee now rested.

His eyes fluttered open, unclouded by dreams. She felt the lurch of her heart that his piercing gaze created every time he looked at her. Her blood instantly began to sing in her veins. She smiled to herself knowing that at any minute he would shift his body ever-so-slightly and pin her to the bed with a good morning kiss that would most assuredly make them both late for work.

She looked at him with a soft, still-sleepy ready-to-be-kissed expression, her lips parting only a fraction of an inch in invitation. It was all he needed…without a word he rolled himself onto one elbow and leaned over her, a small smile on his lips…his left hand came up to cup her cheek, then slid around to the nape of her neck, where he knew the skin was oh-so-sensitive.

His head dipped, catching the flash of desire that shone in her eyes as his mouth descended on her softly parted-one. His kiss was as gentle as butterfly wings at first, asking nothing of her but to receive what he tenderly offered. The next movement of his mouth brought a little more pressure; her lips opened to feel the tip of his tongue gently teasing the tender flesh of her lower lip.

A soft moan escaped her throat. His fingers tightened instinctively on her neck, and pulled her body closer to his, deepening the kiss, leaving no doubt that there wouldn't be time for breakfast this morning.

He wrapped his arms around her- one across her shoulders and the other under the curve of her bottom. He rolled to his back, taking her with him in one fluid movement. Her bright hazel eyes snapped open in surprise at finding herself neatly planted atop him, her thighs splayed on either side of his hips…she could feel the hard ridge of him pressed into the soft flesh of her lower belly.

Bracing her hands on either side of his head, she pushed herself up. A blonde curtain of softly waving hair fell to frame her face and a wicked grin spread across her lips as she lifted her hips a fraction of an inch and arched her back, sliding her bottom to cover his hardness completely…and she heard breath hiss in through his clenched teeth. She peeked at him through her lashes, thinking he still looked too controlled…so, she wiggled a bit, setting him more firmly into her dampened panty-clad folds.

He bit back a groan and reached up to quickly still her hips with his hands. A quiet chuckle bubbled from her and she lazily ran a red-tipped finger down the length of his chest. She silently congratulated herself at having affected him so…and she was still steady as a rock! Her grin slipped a little, though, as he nonchalantly tucked an arm behind his head and looked up at her. A sinful smile was spreading across his beautiful mouth.

The whisper was almost lost to her it was so soft; but those words, whispered or otherwise, wrecked her every time…"Say it again…" she breathed, the subtle warmth in her belly turning to licking flames, traveling down her inner thighs.

His smile faded, his blue-green eyes bright with undisguised lust…"I want you", he said slowly, deliberately.

Her eyes closed and she fell into him, her mind set on the task of unmercifully devouring every inch of him with her mouth. White teeth glinted behind warm pink lips as she bent to nibble his neck, paying special attention to the tender spot just below his ear.

She distantly registered his hands gliding down her back to cup her bottom, lifting her slightly away from him…she choked back a moan as she felt him slide along the flesh only barely covered by the fabric of her panties. She bit him, maybe a little harder than she should have, but he never winced, didn't even seem to notice. She felt his hot, moist breath fan her ear and sighed.

Ah, he tasted so good! She sucked his earlobe gently between her teeth. His lips traced a slow path up her jaw, down her throat, and she shivered, vaguely wondering who was going to devour whom. She knew if she didn't regain her self-control, this would be over far too quickly.

Without lifting away from him, she reached down and grabbed his wrists, pulling his arms over his head and pinning him to the bed. She knew she couldn't restrain him if he really wanted to be loose, but it excited her to have him prone under her.

She heard his soft "Mmmm" and grinned to herself as she licked her way down his throat to his chest, nibbling here and there. Her tongue flicked out and gently teased his nipple and she was surprised when this seemed to excite him, his hips insistently pushing up into her.

A thrill coursed through her when his hands suddenly broke free of her grip and grabbed her hips, grinding himself into her, moaning aloud …so male and primitive. She rose up slightly and gazed at him, her eyes glassy with need. She saw the same thing in him- lips parted, breath fast and ragged.

Without prelude, her tongue slid into his mouth, sweeping his moist warmth. Sucking his tongue gently, she heard the breath hitch in his throat.

His arms were wrapped tightly around her, her body tucked into his, rocking his hips into her. It was intoxicating…tasting him, feeling him move under her, wanting him so much she couldn't think.

She slid down the length of his body, pausing to nip the flat belly with her teeth. Before he even got his eyes opened, she was on her knees between his legs, running her hands up his thighs, threading her fingers in the thatch of dark hair that intrigued her so much. Looking up at him, she lowered her head, taking his hardness into her mouth, never breaking eye contact.

His legs tensed and he slammed back into the pillow, making wonder if she'd accidentally hurt him. His fingers gripped her shoulders and she smiled around him, running her tongue up the underside of his shaft. She felt his little shiver and slid her mouth back down on him, taking all of him and feeling him press into the back of her throat.

Her left hand curved under the back of his thigh and her other hand cupped him, stroking with soft gentle fingers. She felt him pulsing on her lips and she moved on him again…slowly at first, then a little faster. His fingers twined in her hair, his hips thrusting against the motion of her mouth, making her body hum with anticipation.

She loved the taste of him…she was beginning to think she'd never get enough. Every time he looked at her, every time he touched her, every time she heard his voice she wanted more…she had never felt greed before she met him. She distantly heard him moan and she gave a small whimper in response. She felt herself clench and knew she couldn't be vacant for much longer. She wanted him inside her. She lifted her head and looked up to see his eyes on her…

He was done letting her have her way. Lifting her under the arms, her pulled her up on top of him and pulled his ragged t-shirt up over her head.

His hands cupped her and her head fell back, her hair lightly brushing the tops of his thighs.

Pushing her back on the bed, he raised himself over her and met her puzzled gaze. Looping his index fingers into the sides of her panties, he slid them down her round hips, lightly kneading the skin of her thighs on his journey to remove her panties to the floor.

This done, his head dipped to taste the sweetness of her skin, running his tongue over her soft belly, trailing tiny kisses over her hip, then nipping at her inner thigh with his teeth. Her eyes drifted closed and he heard her long sigh. His hot mouth drifted up her thigh to soft curls that protected tender flesh beneath them.

He flicked his tongue out and felt the shock of pleasure ripple through her as he made contact. Her small whimper sent the blood rushing through him, making him harder than he was before. His lips closed over the tiny bud and he began to suck gently. Her fingers threaded into his hair, pulling his mouth closer to her as her hips came off the bed to meet him. Her head rolled from side to side, her lips parted, her breath coming in quick pants. 

"Jay...please"

He ran his hand up her thigh. She moaned, thrusting her hips upward and pushing her self into his mouth. His tongue began to work at her faster and he could feel her slickness on his hand. Her muscles tightened around his fingers; he knew she was close.

He pulled away from her long enough to replace his fingers with his throbbing erection, sliding into her a fraction of an inch at a time. The excruciating slowness of his movements nearly sent him over the edge.

He felt her clamp down on him, released a low growl. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she pulled him into her completely with a squeeze of her thighs. She pulled his mouth to hers in a feral kiss as he moved inside her. He started slowly at first…gradually moving faster, filling her more completely with each stroke.

Their breathing was ragged but synchronous with one another, her breath ending in a whimper with each stroke. He pushed into her again, feeling her tighten around him as she breathed his name and arched her back, grinding her hips into his, her fingers digging into the firm muscles of his back He withdrew and slid into her again, this time arching his own back to penetrate her as deeply as possible. Her hot wet folds pulled him in and he felt himself explode into her heat.

Moaning her name, he thrust into her again, feeling his wetness mixing with hers…one more stroke and he lightly collapsed on top of her, bracing himself on his elbows. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him and her legs held him firmly in place.

They lay together for several minutes as breathing slowed Erin looked over at the clock and sighed. They were definitely late for work. With a little grin, she remembered they had a lunch date this afternoon.

"Better than pancakes?" Jay asked. Dropping his head to kiss her bare shoulder.

"Way better than pancakes" Erin said with a smile before pulling him in for a kiss and rolling them back over into the blankets.


End file.
